


delicate

by quandtuesla



Series: Shiver [2]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandtuesla/pseuds/quandtuesla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tulie drabbles, accompanied with gif sets. Links coming soon. </p><p>Named Shiver because of the song by Lucy Rose that makes me cry for a thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters.

it was a crisp june afternoon when he caught a glimpse of her for the first time. his commanding officer was giving him a tour of the grounds when her laugh interrupted his thoughts of billy and home. there she was, wild and bright. full of laughter that sparked something in his heart that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

a spanish song he didn’t know was playing, her hips were swaying and her hair was swinging in the air. it was like there wasn’t a care in the world, and tim felt like the air had been knocked right out of him. he couldn’t remember much about that day after seeing her, her smile drifting in and out of his mind. his bunkmate had teased him, reminding him that they weren’t here for love. 

the second time he saw her, he felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. julie taylor. as in eric taylor’s daughter, that julie taylor. he’d straightened up, watching as she wrapped her arms around his commanding officer’s shoulders and felt dread in the pit of his stomach. of course he picked the one girl that would be completely out of his reach, williams had laughed at him “i know you aren’t even thinking about deflowering officer taylor’s baby girl!” tim glared at him moving to sit next to street who was trying his best to not laugh. 

and then the library happened. tim didn’t even know what the hell he was doing there, but when he walked in and saw her sitting against the stacks, humming and reading he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. for three weeks he went in and sat at the study desks, pretending to work while watching her out of his eye. she was always somewhere far away, completely enveloped in her books. laughing, crying, sighing, flipping the pages too quickly. and at the end of every book, she always set it next to her and smiled. 

on the fourth week he walked in early and she was sitting at his table. a tall boy was sitting across from her and she was laughing. tim left the library that day, turning and running out of the building. he ran for hours, until he ended up in front of a phone and dialing tyra’s number. 

“i can’t do this with you anymore tim.” she had whispered. and tim agreed with her, apologizing for barging back into her life when she was finally moving on. 

the next day when he walked into the library he didn’t see her. grumbling as he sat in his seat and tossing his things on the table, he didn’t hear her until she was right next to him. 

“what happened to you yesterday?”

he jumped, her voice wafting over him as he stuttered and she tilted her head and peered at him. 

“i really thought we had something going there, but you disappeared yesterday.”

“what?” he managed to croak out and she laughed. 

“our thing. you know, where you sit here doing hw and i read? usually i’m all by myself, seeing that you boys aren’t into the library. you’re good company though, you’re quiet and you don’t complain about my laughing.”

tim still couldn’t believe she was talking to him and her words kept flying over his head. 

“i- uh- i didn’t want to interrupt you and your boyfriend.” he finally managed to spit out. 

her eyebrows furled and her nose scrunched up, and tim couldn’t help but think that she looked cute when she was confused. 

“boyfriend? i don’t have a...”

her eyes widened and she blushed, tim looked away clearing his throat trying to clear his mind of what it would be like to make her blush with his lips trailing down her neck. 

“you mean matt! matt isn’t my boyfriend. matt’s just a friend, and he doesn’t like me like that.”

tim snorted and julie shot him an inquisitive glance. 

“i think you might need to re-evaluate that statement little taylor.” 

julie huffed, crossing her arms. and tim thought that she looked even cuter when she was annoyed. 

“i have a name, it’s julie. i’d appreciate if you used it” she bit out, rambling on about how all the boys at this “stupid base camp” needed to learn some manners and realize that she wasn’t some little girl they could all tease. 

“you’re cute when you’re annoyed.” he blurted out and she blushed again before pouting and continuing her rant.  
“tim” he cut off and she squinted at him.

“my name, it’s tim. this way you know my name and i know yours.”

she looked over him and tim felt his heart racing as she drew up her conclusion about him. she nodded and bit her lip before saying something about how she expected him to hold his end of their “thing” from now on before turning to sit by the shelves. 

it was slow and easy with julie. they would sit in the library, working and reading while sneaking glances at each other. the day she came in sick, tim sat next to her after her 6th consecutive cough. he took her book from her and started reading, letting her rest on his shoulder as the words spilled from his lips. his slow and strong voice lulling her to sleep. they sat next to each other from that day on. working and reading side. 

her dad walked in on a tuesday. it was september and he had that stern look on his face that sent chills down his spine.  
“i hear you’ve been spending a lot of time with my daughter, rigging”

tim felt like he couldn’t breathe, and he was struggling for words as his commanding officer waited for an answer. 

“yes sir, she’s-she’s special.” tim replied nervously, wanting to shoot himself in the foot when the words stumbled out. 

eric nodded, staring down at tim. “she’s something all right. one toe out of line and you’ll have me to answer to.” 

tim nodded quickly, letting out a long breathe when eric turned on his heel and left the library. 

he held her hand on a wednesday. it was november and she was complaining about how cold her hands got. he reached over and placed hers in his and she smiled up at him the way the flowers looked up at the sun. 

she hugged him on a monday. it was february and he had just found out billy was dying. she pulled him into her arms silently and he breathed her in like a summer breeze . 

he kissed her on a friday. it was april and the flowers were blooming. she’d brought in her favorites and he leaned down, bringing their lips together for the first time. she tasted like spring and he wanted to spend the rest of his life taking her breath away with the touch of lips. 

she cried on a sunday. it was june and he’d been assigned to afghanistan. 7,807 miles away from her. he found her out by the steps where he’d first caught a glimpse of her. 

“i’m not ready for you to go, it’s not fair. it’s not fucking fair!” she’d yelled and tim pulled her up against him, cradling her face and holding back the knot in his throat. 

“it’s going to be okay jules. it’s going to be okay. i’m coming back for you. i’ll always come back for you.”  
she pulled him down to her gripping him tightly. touching frantically and kissing everywhere. “i love you, i love you, i love you.” she whispered as they moved together. “i love you, i love you, i love you.” he whispered holding her close.  
he wrote to her on a thursday. it was july and the hot dry heat of the middle east was suffocating him. he wrote down everything in his heart, sending it back to her where it belonged. 

it was a saturday when he touched texas soil again. billy was gone, and the weight of life covered his shoulders. he scanned the sea of people for a familiar face, and found eric taylor looking into his eyes. 

“sir” he nodded

“welcome home son” eric replied warmly, patting him on the back. “let’s get you home.”

she was beautiful. the sun framing her body, and the wind whipping her hair from side to side. she turned to face him and tim felt the world slip away as they came closer. her heart was drumming against his and her hands were covering his face.  
“you’re here, you’re here, you’re really here.” she whispered and he smiled. 

he lifted her, bringing them closer and he closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers. his heart was pounding, the wind was rushing around them, and everything felt right again. 

“i love you, i love you, i love you.”


End file.
